Absolutely (Story of a Squad)
by Mad Cow
Summary: How our five favorite characters first came to meet each other ~*~Only Chapter 1 is up so far ~*~


_ Authors Notes: Well, I have had Absolutely (Story of a Girl) stuck in my head all day, and this is what happens! ;) Anyway, this fic is a sort of prequel to Spotless...you may recognize Hank's history as the one he told Jamie in 'Tired of Running'. However, the story isn't all about Hank, it's about all 5, so most of the stuff I haven't written about already. And when I say '6th Grade' or '7th Grade' or whatever, keep in mind to find Jamie's grade you have to subtract a year. The ***'s indicate either a change in location (as you will find out later, not all 5 go to the same schoo, but I am helping you out by labeling placesl), or time (but to keep everyone not so confused, events do go in chronological order, and alwyas stay in the grade the chapter's about)  
Ah, yes. Muchos gracias to Rozzy and JordansGirl for helping me out with this thing! I owe ya both! :D_  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
6th Grade  
  
_ Just outside of the Newman building in downtown Kingsport_  
"Hank, wait up!" Hank heard a guy call as he was leaving his first group therapy meeting for people with OCD. Hank turned his head. It was Peter, the only other person in the group that hadn't graduated high school yet. However, Peter was an 8th grader, so Hank didn't see them becoming very close friends.  
Hank slowed so Peter could catch up. "Did you say you were in 5th grade?" Peter asked.   
Hank shook his head no.   
"Oh," Peter replied. "Never mind then. I have a brother who's in 5th grade, and I thought maybe you two could become friends." Peter shrugged. "But if you ever need a friend, here's our number," He said, handing Hank a strip of paper. "And don't worry about him thinking you're weird, because of the OCD and all. Not only do I have it, but so do both of our parents, so Jamie's pretty used to OCD people by now."  
***  
_ Bushy Creek Middle School_  
"So, are we going to the football game tonight?" Val asked as she and Caitie walked into homeroom.  
Caitie raised an eyebrow. "Why would we want to go?" She asked. "We're only in 6th grade, remember? None of the guys we know are on the team."  
Val shrugged and smiled as they each took a seat. "So? That doesn't mean we can't watch them. I like watching guys play sports."  
"Sports?" The pair heard a voice ask from behind them. "What was that about sports?" It was Tyler Connell.  
Val smiled at Tyler. He sat at her table in English, and was pretty cute. "We were just talking about the football game tonight. I want to go, but Caitie doesn't think there's a point."  
Tyler grinned back at Val. "There's always a point to sports!"   
Caitie snorted. "You two. So perky it makes me sick."  
***  
_ Kingsport Middle School_  
Hank ran around the school track. He tried to run slow enough not to catch anyone's attention, but even so, he was ahead of everyone else in his gym class. Gym was the only class Hank really liked. Sure, he was good in the core classes, but sporting was where he really excelled. And it wasn't really work, not like the rest of his classes were. The only hard part was trying to do well while keeping a low profile. Well, that and the locker rooms. They were messy, and though he had pretty much beaten his OCD after 5 months of therapy, the messiness of the room still made his skin itch.   
"Beecham!" He heard the coach call. Hank changed his course, and sprinted towards the coach, a squat, middle aged man with quickly graying hair. That wasn't to say, of course, that he still wasn't threatening.   
"Yes, Coach?" He asked.  
"Beecham," The coach began. "I coach the football team, and we're recruiting for next year. Now, I don't say this to most people, but I've been watching you, and you are a good athlete. Have you been thinking of joining a team next year?"  
"I haven't given it much thought," Hank admitted.  
"You should. I'll expect to see your name on the list for next year. Now get back to running!"  
"Yes, sir," Hank said, and sprinted off. He really hadn't given it much thought, but once he did, the idea appealed to him. It would give him more time away from his father, and Hank did like football. Plus, Hank wanted friends, and he would be ready too by August. Football would be perfect for that.  
He made up his mind. Come next August, he would play football.  
***_  
Bushy Creek Middle School_  
Val leaned over in her seat to look at Caitie's sheet. "What are you taking next year?" She whispered, trying not to alert the teacher. Caitie angled her class sheet so Val could see.  
  
CAITIE ROTH  
TAG English Level 7/8  
Math Level 7  
Social Studies Level 7  
Science Level 7  
Outdoor Sports and Recreation  
Creative Writing  
Beginning Theatre  
Spanish Level 1  
  
"What about you?" Caitie asked quietly. Val moved her sheet into Caitie's view.  
  
VAL LANIER  
TAG English Level 7/8  
Math Level 7  
Social Studies Level 7  
Science Level 7  
Dance- Jazz  
Dance- Modern  
Athletics- Volleyball  
Spanish Level 1  
  
Caitie looked at Val, disgusted. "Two dance classes and volleyball? Are you turning athlete on me?"  
Val shrugged. "I want to show school spirit. Besides, I'm going to try out for the cheerleading team when we become 8th graders, and someone told me that 27 of the 30 cheerleaders took both dance classes as 7th graders."  
"You make me sick, you know that?" Caitie spit. "Showing pride for our school! It's just an institution the government makes us go where in exchange for our youth, they brainwash us to believe what highly incompetent teachers tell us. And you," She said, motioning to Tyler, sitting across for them. "I'll bet you're going to show pride for this prison they call public schooling, too!"  
Tyler looked surprised. "Yeah, actually, I am. I'm going to be on the football team next year."  
Caitie made a noise. "You people make me want to puke!" She yelled.  
"Ms. Roth," She heard the teacher reply. "I'm sure your next writing assignment is less interesting than your bodily functions, but I would appreciate it if you would keep it down so others can learn how to format their poetry books. And Ms. Roth, see me after class."  
Caitie sighed. Detention was in store. It wasn't her first time. And it wouldn't be her last.  
***  
_ Bushy Creek Middle School_  
Caitie sat down at the lunch table, reciting a sting of curses Val didn't even knew Caitie knew.   
"What's got you so upset?" Val asked.  
Caitie threw down a white slip of paper. "BOUNDARY CHANGES FOR THE 1996-97 SCHOOL YEAR" It proclaimed at the top. Val studied the paper, and realized the reason for Caitie's outbreak. Her street fell just within the boundary for those who would transfer to Kingsport Middle School next year, and leave Bushy Creek Middle behind. Val looked at the paper again, and nearly began crying. Her house was in the boundary for those staying at BC. Caitie couldn't be in the group going! She just couldn't! Val and Caitie had been best friends since preschool, and had always had at least one class together.   
This was awful! Totally, completely awful! Val was devastated  
***  
_ The Connell Household_  
Tyler woke up. The first day of summer vacation had arrived at last. What was he to do? Sleep more? Go watch TV? Call one of his friends? The possibilities were endless.  
Tyler heard voices downstairs. His mom, and a deeper, guy voice. That had to be his mom's boyfriend. William Something-or-other. He decided to go investigate.  
When he arrived in the kitchen, his mom was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and laughing with William. "Tyler," His mom exclaimed. "I have good news!"  
"What?" Tyler asked. Maybe she was dumping William. Tyler didn't like him very much. But then again, they were too happy for that. Maybe his mom had gotten a promotion. Or hey, maybe his mom had cracked and decided she needed to buy him a car.  
"William and I are getting married!"  
"WHAT?!?" 


End file.
